


Ring in the Watchtower

by redmoonchick



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3766582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redmoonchick/pseuds/redmoonchick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cute ficlet about a surprise Oliver has for Felicity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ring in the Watchtower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geniewithwifi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geniewithwifi/gifts).



They had been driving for 15 minutes before the car pulled to a slow halt. Felicity was seated in the passenger seat, leg bouncing up and down in impatience.

“Can you tell me where we are now, please? Pretty please?” Felicity turned her head towards the driver, despite the fact that there was a cloth over her eyes preventing her from actually seeing anything. She gave her best puppy dog face.

“Just hold on, Felicity, we’re here,” Oliver responded. He quickly grabbed her left hand, rubbing his thumb over her fingers before gently squeezing and letting go. She heard the open and close of the driver’s side car door. 10 seconds later, she felt her door being opened.

After being pulled from the car by Oliver, she straightened her dress, and placed her hands on Oliver’s chest. He had worn a fancy gray suit for wherever it was they were going. “Why are we so dressed up, Mr. Queen?” she asked, before pulling him in by the lapels of his suit jacket and giving him a kiss.

Holding back the surge of desire he felt at being addressed as Mr. Queen, Oliver gently kissed her back before backing away slightly. “I guess you’re about to find out.”

He led her to a door, and proceeded to lift her into his arms. “Hey, what–?”

“This will be easier and faster,” Oliver interrupted.

She heard and felt movement consistent with walking up stairs. 

A few minutes later with barely a sweat broken, Oliver placed her gently on the floor. “You ready?”

He took off her blindfold and she instantly knew where they were. It had been rebuilt, of course, since ARGUS destroyed the previous one with a rocket.

“The watch-tower…” she wandered around the tower, noticing a table in a space to the side, with two covered plates. She turned around to look at Oliver.

He still took her breath away. Especially in the gorgeous moonlight, in a sharp suit. They had been together for over a year now, and she had no regrets. 

At this moment, however, he looked as earnest as he did the first time he ever told her he loved her, in a dark and empty mansion. It felt like a lifetime ago.

Oliver stepped close to her, grabbing her hands. “I wanted to bring you here because… because this is where I realized I fell in love with you. The city was in ruins, and I felt completely hopeless but somehow you managed to bring that hope back to me. You always know how to give me something when it feels like there’s nothing left.”

Felicity’s heart began to race. “Oliver, what…?”

He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss before stepping back and bending down to one knee. “Whether its ten years or fifty years from now, I will love you for the rest of my life. Marry me, Felicity.”

Oliver took out a beautiful ring from the inside pocket of his suit jacket, but Felicity barely had time to glance at it before saying– “Yes!”

Oliver got up from the floor, quickly placing the ring on her left hand before lifting Felicity up and kissing her passionately.

A few minutes later, Felicity pulled back a little, smiling up into Oliver’s face. “I will love you for the rest of my life.” There were no guarantees in their life together, but she knew one thing for sure: there were also no regrets.


End file.
